


This Kiss

by WriterWrong



Category: Captain America
Genre: First Kiss, Hiccups, M/M, Trying to Cure the Hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrong/pseuds/WriterWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a really bad case of the hiccups. Bucky tries to help cure them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title for "This Kiss" by Faith Hill.

Bucky was kind of surprised and concerned when Steve didn't show up for the lunch they had scheduled a week earlier. He was concerned enough to drive over to Steve's house to make sure that everything was alright.

Knocking on the door, Bucky rocked nervously on the balls of his feet. He was just preparing to knock down the door when it swung open. He was confused, seeing as there appeared to be nothing wrong with Steve.

"Hey -  _hic -_ Buck." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for not - _hic -_ showing up. I was embar -  _hic -_ rrassed."

Bucky just shook his head as he walked into the house. Leave to his best friend to bail on lunch plans because of hiccups. It was a good thing that they had been friends for long enough that Bucky could let this fly.

"How long have they been going on?" Bucky asked, sitting down on the couch.

Steve sat down beside him. "Three hours - _hic_."

"Have you tried to get rid of them?"

Steve nodded.

"Let's try again then."

Bucky pulled out his phone and typed away at it for a minute. "It says here that you should hold your breath."

"For -  _hic -_ how long?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't say. Just go for thirty seconds."

Steve sucked in a breath and held it until Bucky finished counting to thirty.

"Did it wor-" Bucky started, but he was interrupted by a particularly loud ' _hic_ ' from Steve. "Guess not."

Without warning, Bucky let out a screech of the word "boo". Although Steve looked like he jumped six feet out of his skin, he hiccuped not even two seconds later.

After trying everything else that the site suggested, Bucky was getting frustrated because nothing had worked. He was just about to give up, when an idea popped into his head. If this didn't work, he was just going to tell Steve to sleep it off.

Bucky leaned over and cupped Steve's chin. Steve hiccuped, ruining the confused look on his face. Bucky chuckled as he leaned in closer. Steve hiccuped one last time before Bucky captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

When the two pulled apart, Bucky mentally crossed his fingers in anticipation. He really, really hoped that this had worked. Three minutes had passed and Steve hadn't hiccuped once. Bucky heaved a huge sigh of relief. He was also surprised that it had worked.

Steve looked at Bucky, a smile on his face. "Buck, it worked!" His voice was filled to the brim with elation.

"Guess so." Bucky replied.

Steve gave Bucky a once over before he spoke again. "How about we do it again, just for good measure?"

"Absolutely."

 


End file.
